Yabba Dabba Loud
by The Storyteller993
Summary: After leaving the Addams Family , Lincoln and his entire family family ends up in the stone age thanks to her . Now stuck in the past The Louds meet the Flintstones who want to help them out until they can go back home . Both shows belong to there respective owner .The Flintstone Characters : Fred Flintstone , Barney Rubble , Wilma Flintstone and Betty Rubble .


_**Okay everyone like i said i 'm gonna make the sequel of A Spooky Week . And this is it , no it will not feature monsters or scary stuff . No this time we are going back in the past in the stone age era and The Loud family will me another faimous family The Flintstones , so let us begin Yabba Dabba Loud . See ya all next time , be safe and Peace .**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 : How the Louds meet the Flintstones**_

"Okay everyone , are we all having the same kinda dream ?" asked Lynn Sr.

"I think we do dad , i think so" said Lincoln .

"Actually , my calculations tells me that thia not a dream at all . This is pure reality for us" said Lisa .

"Awww come on, sweetheart this cant be real . I mean dinosaurs dissapeared millions of years ago" said Lisa 's mother Rita Loud .

"Mom , sorry to break youre bubble but if this was really a dream then why all of us are having the exact same dream ?" asks the child prodigy .

"Good point" said Lisa 's mother .

" But if this is real , how did we all ended up here ?" asked Lori Loud .

"Well Leni played with the time machine watch that i got it as a gift from uncle Fester" said Lisa .

"Good job Leni , now Lisa how are we gonna go back home ?" asks Lynn jr.

"Thanks" said Leni feeling really proud of herself .

"Well it appears that the watch needs some repairs and since this is the stone age i doubt i can fix it without electricity or modern tools" said Lisa .

"So are you saying we are stuck in the stone age forever ?" asks Luna Loud .

"In short words yes , but not forever i will see if i can fix it . In the meantime we might wanna be carefull who knows what we might encounter in this savage land" said Lisa .

"Well since we are here , we should find a safe place to camp" said Lincoln .

"Good idea dear male sibling .But remember we must be carefull who knows what we might encounter" said Lisa to her brother .

"Hey dont worry about me Lisa .I ' m not called the with the plan without a reason" said Lincoln feeling real proud of himself .

"Actually there is no reason . You just came up with that idea when you discovered youre much smarter then you look" said Lisa .

" Thanks Lisa . Hey wait a minute what's that supposed to mean ?" asked Lincoln .

"Nothing , it's just a compliment" said the young loud sister .

"For some reason it feels more like an insult from you Lisa" said Lincoln .

"I apologize dear brother , you know i'm not that good at compliments" said Lisa to Lincoln .

"Well anyway listen up everyone , whille Lisa is trying to fix the time machine . How about the rest of you help me out finding some food" said Lynn Sr.

"Good idea dad , i'm starving" said Lynn jr.

The scene changes from the Louds to a different part of the jungle were we spot a stone age vehicle looking like a car with two pair of families .

They were the faimous families Flintstone and Rubble with Fred Flintstone head of the family , his wife Wilma Flintstone and there little baby daughter Pebbles Flintstone . Next is Barney Rubble head of the family , with his wife Betty Rubble and there baby boy Bamm -Bamm .

Everyone was on a camping vacation after Fred and Barney got more cash from there respective boss . Everyone was doing there thing . Barney was playing with Bamm -Bamm , Pebbles was with Wilma sleeping in her arms and next to Wilma was Betty who was reading a rock book .

And Fred ... well as always eating one of his favorite stuff to do , other then bowling , pool , poker and golf . After Fred finished eating , he gets up from the ground and starts to speak :

"Man after a good snack , i think i should try catch some fish for dinner" said Fred .

"Ohh Fred cant you just think of something else then food ?"asks Wilma.

"If that will happen Wilma then Fred will lose one of his reasons to live" said Barney starting to laugh .

"Haha very funny wise - guy" said Fred feeling annoyed at what Barney told him .

"Sorry Fred i was just trying to be funny" said Barney to his best friend .

"Well one of these days , this fist will hurt you really bad when it will reach youre head" said Fred showing his fist to Barney .

"Now come on , the fishes are not gonna wait for us" said Fred .

"Sure Fred " said Barney . Fred and Barney walked to get the equipment from the car when suddenly Fred has a surprise finding his animal sleeping in his car .

"What the ... ? Dino how the heck did you end up here ? Last time i remember i left you home" said Fred .

"Ohh ... come on Fred i bet Dino was feeling lonely and wanted to come also" said Barney .

"Yeah since the other option going to the vet was not what he wanted" said Fred . Suddenly Dino wakes up and sees Fred starting to bark like some dog and knocks Fred down on the ground .

"Come on Dino , get off of me" said Fred starting to laugh when Dino was starting to lick his face . Laughing so loud not very far away Lynn Sr. and his daughters and his boy Lincoln heard it .

"What was that ?" asks Lincoln .

"It sounded like someone or something was laughing" said Lori. Lincoln then looks around some bushes and spots Dino , Fred and Barney surprising Lincoln .

Hey guys check this out " said Lincoln .

"Hey who are those two ?" asks Lynn jr.

"I think they are those thing that Lisa told me once ... what was there name again ?" asks Leni forgetting what Lisa told her once .

"Caveman Leni , Caveman" said Lori .

"You think they are dangerous ?" asks Luna .

" One way to find out" said Lynn Sr. coming out from the bushes and starts to speak .

"Hey there" said Lynn Sr.

Both Fred and Barney and even Dino spotted them and Dino was looking really scary at Lynn Sr. Fred noticed and gives Dino a giant bone which he gladly accepts it .

"Man that was close" said Fred .

"Hi there" said Flintstone .

"Huh ? You can understand me ?" asks Lynn Sr.

"Well duh , you think i look stupid not knowing how to speak" said Fred a little upset at what Lynn Sr. told .

"Ohh my bad , i just never seen someone such as yourself to speak like me" said Lynn Sr.

"Well you sure are not from around here , they you dress" said Barney .

"Well me and my kids come from a very far , far away land" said Lynn Sr.

"Which one ? HollyRock ? Listen if youre some kinda movie director who is looking for some local talent , my answer is no i had enough with movie directors " said Fred remembering when he playing as a monster . The movie was a succes but Fred was upset that in part two he was not called again to play the role of the monster .

"Movie director ? HollyRock ? Now sir we come from a much far place" said Lynn Sr.

"Ohh okay then , and the name is Fred Flinstone and this is best friend Barney Rubble" said Fred introducing himself and his friend Barney to Lynn Sr.

"The pleasure is all mine Lynn Loud Sr and the kids over there in the bushes are Lori Loud , Leni Loud , Luna Loud , Lynn Jr. Loud , Lincoln Loud , Lucy Loud . Lola and Lana Loud and the young one is Lily Loud" said Lynn Sr presenting almost his entire family .

"That is one big family" said Barney .

"Yeah we get that alot , there is also another daughter not very far away who is trying to fix something very important that brought all of us here" said Lynn Sr.

Thinking at what Lynn Sr . told Fred finally understand and starts to laugh surprising the rest of the Louds finally coming out from the bushes .

"Did my father said something funny? " asks Lincoln .

"No not at all . I just realized from what place you are , you guys are from the future" said Fred surprising everyone that they knew .

"How do you knew dude ?" asks Luna .

" Because we encountered another family long ago also who came from the future " said Fred .

"Really ?" asks Lori .

" Of course , will tell you all about back at the camp , so Lynn bring the rest of youre family and have a snack with us" said Fred .

"Are you sure we wont bother you and youre family ?" asks Lynn Sr.

"No , not at all so come on will wait there" said Fred pointing to Lynn Sr where he and his family should come .

"Okay then" said Lynn Sr leaving with his kids to get the rest of the Louds so that they can have a nice meal and chat .

"Barney for some reason i feel very nostalgic about this moment" said Fred looking at the sky and we all know why he was looking at the sky .

"It sure is Fred , it sure is" said Barnjey who started also to look at the sky .

_**Later that day ...**_

Fred his wife Wilma , Barney and Betty were all together at the table speaking with the Louds after the presented themselves once again .

The younger ones such as Lola and Lana playing horsey with Dino and Lily playing with Pebbles and Bamm -Bamm and LLisa was just trying to find a way to fix the time machine families talked alot about many of there misadventures they went through .

"Wow you two sure know how to get in trouble"said Lincoln .

"Yeah we kinda do saddly "said Fred feeling a little ashamed of himself .

"But we always get out of troubles"said Barney backing up his friend .

"Sigh , i wish my family arrived here much sooner when you and Mr . Rubble stayed at that fake haunted house because on of youre relatives was a joker "said Lucy .

"Believe me , running for our lives was not fun at all being chased by crazy people trying to kill us , and please call us Fred and Barney"said Fred to Lucy .

After some more talk the clouds started to get darker and darker and it looked like the camping vacation nedeed to stop here .

"Well i guess we have to go"said Lynn Sr.

"Go ? Go where ?"asks Wilma .

"Back to Vanzilla the only roof we have a t the moment"said Lynn Sr.

"Nonesense , we cant just let you sleep in there . Hey why not you and youre family stay at our houses . Of course if Barney and Betty dont have something against my idea "said Fred .

" No complain from me "said Barney .

"None from me also"said Betty .

"Thanks guys , youre the best. What about you Wilma ? Do you have any problem ?"asks Fred his wife .

"No complains, Fred and besides i think Pebbles and Bamm -Bamm will not accept a no seeing them playing with youre baby daughter Lily"said Wilma .

"Are you sure Wilma ? We dont want to interfere" said Rita Loud .

"No way , we cant just let you out here all alone in the woods" said Wilma .

"Well okay then , we will gladlly accept youre offer" said Lynn Sr.

"Then its settled will leave first thing in the morning , _**Yabba Dabba Doo**_" said Fred jumping in the air saying his catchphrase surprising the Louds .

"How did he do that ?" asks Lincoln .

"Beats me , but youl get used to it Lincoln my boy"said Barney .

_**The next day ...**_

Everyone woke up really early and the Louds helped the Flintstones and the Rubble pack there things so that they can go home . After they were done Fred starts speaking :

"Everyone ready?" asks Fred .

"Ready"said the Louds who were inside Vanzilla waiting to go .

"Then next stop Bedrock City here we come "said Fred starting to puts his feet on the run so his car can start . Lincoln was happy he meet nice people trying to help them out and he turns his attention to the audience :

"This is gonna be really a really interesting experince"said Lincoln to the audience .


End file.
